


The Golden Pen

by Sicone



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 16:08:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13884378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sicone/pseuds/Sicone
Summary: Jumin Han, the young Executive Director of the famous C&R International, sat in his office staring at the simple yet beautiful pen that sat on his desk. It was not his pen, but it had caught his eye and now he wonders who is the owner.





	The Golden Pen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own nor do I claim to own any characters or themes belonging to the game outside of my OCs and scenarios set forth within. Any resemblance to anything outside is unintentional and coincidental. In the case of the Main Character, I am placing an OC but readers are more than welcomed to replace her with a character of their own choosing or themselves much like the game plays out.
> 
> I named the MC for ease of writing, you can change the name in your head since it is just MC.
> 
> This story is loosely based off the tale of "The Golden Axe".

 Jumin Han, the young Executive Director of the famous C&R International, sat in his office staring at the simple yet beautiful pen that sat on his desk. It was an old fashioned pen in design with a company logo engraved into the clip. He knew for a fact that it was not anything expensive, the company name a popular brand for the middle class. He worked with company from time to time on occasion for business. However, that was not how he came across this particular pen he held now.

This particular pen had actually been on the floor just outside of his office. The shine of the clip catching the ceiling light had saved it from being crushed by his foot. He twirled the pen between his fingers, observing the worn from use markings but also the meticulous care that was put into such a simple instrument. He was not one to scoff at taking care of one’s possessions, but he found it odd for someone to take such care of a pen only to lose it. Pulling out his own pen that was a gift from his father, he compared the two side by side.

 _What sort of person would take such care of something only to drop it so carelessly?_ He wondered, carefully pocketing his pen and placing the one he found in his desk drawer. _Then again, people can accidentally misplace something. They could be looking for it._ He knew he would be if he had lost his own pen and from the care that was put into the pen it must be important for some reason. Satisfied with his decision, he got to work on the documents that were handed to him for a final check.

* * *

_Where could I have put it?!_ A young female employee panicked as she rummaged through her usually neat desk. It was a mess from her turning it upside down in her search. _I know I had it with me this morning, I was writing with it just this morning!_ She frowned, plopping back into her seat. Grabbing her purse she emptied its contents once more in hopes she may have overlooked it in someway. Yet again, she turned up empty handed. _I can’t believe I lost it!_ She internally groaned, slouching forward with her face in her hands. _And today had started off on such a good note!_

“Layla, are you okay?” A familiar female voice called out to the downtrodden woman.

“Jaehee, it’s horrible!” She sighed, trying her best not to cry though her eyes stung with a threat of letting some fall. “I lost it.” Jaehee’s eyebrows furrowed in concern at the distraught look of her fellow worker and friend.

“What happened, what did you lose?”

“My pen,” she sighed. “The pen I’m always using...I don’t know where it went! I had it with me this morning to mark-up a draft before editing it on the computer and now it’s just **gone**.” She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, biting at her lower lip.

 _A pen...is that all?_ Jaehee frowned at this, not sure how to react. Layla was clearly upset, but a pen is something that comes and goes easily in an office. To be so put out by one seemed a bit childish and ridiculous. “Well, why not just use another one? There are many in the supply closet if you don’t have anymore.” She adjusted her glasses as she carefully offered the solution, not wanting to upset Layla anymore. _It’s a reasonable solution to this problem._

“That’s not it, I have other pens.” Layla sighed, leaning back in her seat as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. “This pen, it’s **special**.” She stressed before looking to Jaehee again. “It was a gift from my father.” Jaehee gasped softly at this information, realizing the error in her judgement and instantly felt guilty for judging her.

“I’m so sorry Layla, I didn’t even think it was something so important. I should’ve realized.”

“No need to apologize, anyone would’ve thought the same. I mean, I look crazy looking for a pen. I should’ve been more clear. Anyway, I’m sure I’ll find it! I just have to retrace my steps is all! It’s bound to be somewhere right?” She forced a cheerful smile to which Jaehee nodded and smiled as well.

“I’m sure you will. Oh, why not show me what it looks like and I’ll keep an eye out for it as well?” She offered, Layla’s eyes brightening at the offer. Layla quickly pulled out a picture she had of her father holding it. “Alright, I’ll definitely be on the lookout.”

“Thanks so much Jaehee, you’re the best!” Layla smiled, throwing her arms around the short haired brunette. Smiling, she hugged her friend back before work beckoned with the infamous ring of her boss paging her.

“And he calls again, excuse me Layla. I’ll keep you posted if I spot anything.”

“No, no, thank you so much for helping! I’ll let you know if I find it.” She waved her off before turning back to her desk. _May as well clean this mess up._ She sighed, carefully placing everything back in hopes that she may find it.

* * *

At the strike of noon Jumin leaned back into his seat as he pinched the bridge of his nose. The room was filled with voices moments ago from a phone conference with their Arabian partners about a recent contract. It was safe to say that it went well, but it was always tiresome to speak with the boisterous man. He always seemed to stray from the topic at hand.

 _That’s just the culture though._ He glanced at the clock and pulled open his drawer to see the pen was still there as it should be. _Is the owner not looking?_ He frowned at such careless behavior. This showed poor character since it contradicted the care displayed on the pen. _That would explain some of the mistakes employees let slide. Though they should catch such simple things on their own._ He sighed, a little frustrated over the minor mistakes he found in some of the documents he was handed this morning. “No point in wasting time on this, they should be re-submitting the documents after lunch. I should have my lunch brought in.” Sitting up, he paged for Jaehee who was in his office in no time. “Assistant Kang, please have my lunch brought to me. It seems I have time since the call went so well.”

“Right away,” she left his office with a bow to head out but took a minute to look around the office floor a bit.

“Assistant Kang?” Jumin raised a brow at her behavior.

“Ah, pardon me. I am simply looking for something.” She quickly straightened her posture.

“And that would be in my office?”

“No, well I’m not sure.” She quickly corrected her statement. “A coworker of mine has lost something dear and is looking for it. I offered my services in keeping an eye out for it. You needn’t worry too much about it. It won’t hinder my work at all.”

“I don’t doubt that, though what is it?”

“A pen,” she clarified. “May I show you a picture of it? If you see it, could you please let me know?” He gave a silent nod and glanced at her phone as she extends it to him. It was the pen he had found earlier. He knew Jaehee would not lie to him and the fact she had a copy of the picture was proof the owner was looking, just unsure of where.

“I have seen it. Tell them they can come by my office and pick it up.” He simply said. "It’s safe here with me since it hasn’t left the drawer since I found it.” He pulled open the drawer to show Jaehee whose eyes lit up at the sight of it.

“Excellent, I will let her know right away. Thank you, Director Han. I will now go retrieve your lunch for you.” She bowed once more and left quickly to waste no more time. However, a series of complications had Jaehee tied up so she simply asked someone who worked in the same department as Layla to let her know that her pen was found and with the director since the sue of phones was prohibited during work hours.

* * *

Layla had quickly finished as much of her work as she could before lunch and spent the time walking up and down every hall she had gone down. She peeked into paper waste baskets and checked under any pieces of furniture alike, on her hands and knees searching for it. A few coworkers had asked her what she was up to and upon explaining some had offered assistance while others wished her luck. She thanked them all the same and resumed her hunt for her pen.

* * *

Jumin watched the odd employee who was out on her hands in knees in the open courtyard. Lunch was soon to be over and yet there she was doing something. He was unable to see her face, but she was certainly thorough in whatever she was doing. She certainly was not stopping even when people passed by. He was not sure if this was a sign of bravery or foolishness. Sipping his coffee, he watched her until there was a knock on his door.

“Come in,” he called without turning away. Something about the woman drew him to her. He figured she was someone who reported to him since she seemed familiar but from this distance anyone could be mistaken for anyone. It was the basic traits of long hair and a skirt that led him to know it was a woman.

“Excuse me Director Han, I heard you have my pen?” A sugary sweet voice answered, the door shut behind her. He turned at the words, silent observing the young woman that now stood before him. Her hair was in perfect curls with a little too much makeup than necessary but still appropriate for work. Everything about her was painted and polished for presentation.

 _Certainly would make sense why the pen is in such well-maintained condition._ He thought as he walked to his desk. “Yes, I was informed that someone was missing a pen by Assistant Kang.” He affirmed, taking his seat as he spoke with grace. The woman eyed him like a starved dog would a slab of meat, a gaze he was not uncommon too but all the more unamused by. _So that’s the sort of owner to this pen?_ He sighed, a bit disheartened by this truth. He had thought highly of the person, seeing how well maintained it was and had hoped it was someone of value but it seemed his imagination had gotten the best of him. _No, there’s something off about this._ He silently opened the drawer as the woman walked closer and leaned forward on his desk, pressing her arms together to push out her chest more. His sharp grey eyes were quick to pick up what was troubling him about this matter. He gave nothing away though as he pulled out a pen, his pen. “Is this your pen?” He asked, raising it so she saw the diamonds on it.

“Ah, yes! That’s it! Thank you so much Director Han! I don’t know what I would’ve done without it!” She was quick to answer, a sparkle in her eyes at the stones as she leaned closer to give him ample view of her feminine assets. “How could I ever repay you?” Her voice dropped to a pur she she swayed her hips from side to side.

“This isn’t your pen,” he bluntly stated. “This is my pen, a gift from my father. You also are not the owner of the lost pen I found.”

“W-what do you mean? Of course I am! I mean, I was just so happy I made a mistake is all!” She was quick to argue, quickly pulling away from him as he placed his pen back where he took it from. “I did lose a pen, I assure you.” She nervously laughed in hope to try and win his favor again. She walked closer to him once more, flipping her glossy locks and pulling the best seductive eyes she could to tempt him.

“Your nails are too long to be comfortable with writing normally, and if you were the owner of the pen you would know you write quite a lot with the pen. If the owner wrote with long nails, there would be some sort of sign on your hands of friction against paper or a specific hold on it which does not match the wear on the pen.” He explained, looking at the imposter. “If you plan to insist on being the owner, tell me something about the pen.” The woman stood there silently flapping her mouth as she tried to come up with some detail but after a few moments of nothing he sighed. “As much as I disapprove of your behavior, these are not grounds to fire you. Please leave my office immediately or I will have to call security to escort you out.” He glared coldly at the woman who quickly scurried out of his room faster. It was clear her motivation of coming here was not worth the risk.

He leaned back in his chair, pinching the bridge of his nose in hopes to stop the migraine that threatened to rise at the wake of the woman. Though there was the possibility of pain, he was also relieved that the owner was not her. His hopes of someone caring were still plausible. With that, he drank the rest of his coffee and returned to the documents that were re-submitted to him.

* * *

Layla sighed as as she sat there in the courtyard, looking at her soiled hands and now dirty skirt hem and knees. She had been looking well passed lunch time, her work all done for the day, but with no luck. She slowly was losing her last bit of hope in finding the pen and the threat of tears sprang up in her eyes once more, only this time they actually fell. She quickly tried to wipe them away and get a hold of herself but try as she might more came in place of the ones she wiped away.

 _Dad, I’m so sorry._ She thought as pain lanced her heart at losing something so important.

“What are you doing?” A voice called out from behind her and she tensed up, sniffling a little.

“Ah, oh, nothing! I just, I was looking for something!” She laughed off as bests he could, refusing to look at the person to hide her face.

“Looking for what?” The voice got closer and she quickly ducked her head to curtain it behind her hair.

“A pen,” she clarified.

“A pen? Why not just get another one?”

“Not that sort of pen, this one as sentimental value. It was a gift from my father. My last gift from him before he passed away. It was his favorite pen, he gave it to me as a gift when I graduated and landed my job here.” She sniffled, her voice cracking a bit as she spoke. “I’ve taken such good care of it since, and now it’s just lost. I can’t believe I lost it.”

“Is this your pen?” The stranger asked and she turned her head quickly at the question, hope quickly rising inside only to be dashed and the sadness return. It was a beautiful gold and black pen with three stones at the top

“No, that’s not my pen. That’s a lovely pen though, I’m certain the owner is missing it. Thank you though, I should keep looking.” She shook her head and turned back to search through the bush in front of her.

“What about this one?” He asked, showing another pen which was not as pretty as the last but still quite expensive looking. She sighed at the sight, shaking her head again.

“No, that’s not it either. You’ve found quite the number of pens huh?” She laughed, turning to see who was trying their best to help only to find herself looking up at none other than the Executive Director himself. “D-D-Director Han?!” She leapt off the ground and quickly gave a bow to him apologizing for her rude behavior but then noticed her disheveled state once more. _Oh no, I look like such a mess! And I’m crying! This day couldn’t get any worse!_ She panicked as she quickly tried to dust off her skirt and knees, wincing at the few scrapes she had gotten from searching outside. “I-I promise that I finished my work before searching so much! I know lunch is over, but I made sure to make time by finishing everything that needed to be done today!”

Jumin silently watched as she got flustered at his appearance but made no forward attempts like most women do. Her eyes were obviously a little red and puffy from crying, but the state of her only proved to him how sincere she was. Why he was down here, he was not entirely sure. While he was working, the thought of her kept running through his mind and so he had come down to see what had her so busy and not with work. When he saw who it was, he was a bit relieved but concerned all the same. She was a diligent employee who was very kind. He had seen her helping others and on occasion had given him advice. At first it was not asked for, but slowly he had started to ask her a bit more seeing as it helped give insight he never took into consideration.

“Come with me,” he said simply and she silently walked behind him with her head hung in shame. Today had just gotten worse now that he found her shirking work and crying in the courtyard making a mess of herself and looking like an utter loon.

 _I should’ve never said it couldn’t get any worse! It always get worse!_ She internally scolded herself. As soon as they stepped into his office she bowed and apologized once more and began thanking for the opportunity to work here when she heard him chuckle. Surprised, she looked up.

“My apologies, I know I should have stopped you sooner but I am not here to fire you. I am curious to know what your pen may look like.” He asked, taking his seat, amused as she looked at him a but dumbfounded. She always had such different expressions. “Well?”

“Oh well, it isn’t anything fancy like you were showing me. It has a wood-like finish and the inside has a note from my father in it.” She sheepishly answered, pressing the front of her skirt to iron out wrinkles with her hands.

 _A note inside?_ He pulled out the pen and showed it to her. “This?”

“Oh, that could be it! I think, well it looks like it! I just want to make sure...if I may?” She quickly stepped forward but stopped herself until he turned the pen towards her to take. With a small smile she quickly unscrewed the body and a small curled up note, like the one in a fortune cookie, fell onto her hand. Her eyes misted over again as she saw the note. “This is it, definitely is! I can’t thank you enough for holding on to it! I’ve been looking all over for this.” She cradled the pen to her chest, trying her best not to cry as a small hiccup escaped her.

 _To think, you would be the owner of this pen._ He thought to himself as he watched her for a moment. He had certainly thought it was a man at first from the style of pen but knowing it was her father’s made it clear that it once was used by one. This young, now crying again, woman before him was crying from happiness at the reunion and it touched him. _She always finds a way to grab my attention...even when I don’t even know it’s her._

“If there is anything I can do for you, please let me know! I want to repay you in some way! Anything within my capabilities of course...but I’ll try my best and help you find something if what you want isn’t possible by me in anyway.” She insisted and he watched with his usual calm expression. He stood from his seat and strode over to her, cupping her face in his hand as he wiped away one of her tears. He felt her cheek warm with the blush that grew on it.

 _There’s nothing you could give me. You don’t need to worry so much. I can get whatever I want with ease._ “There is something,” the words came out in opposite to his thoughts. “Will you do me the honors of having dinner with me?” He asked and watched as her eyes grew wide with shock. He, Jumin Han, was asking her, no-body Layla, on a date. The man who managed to somehow gain her secret affections was asking her on a date. Even if it was as a payment, how could she refuse? She opened her mouth to speak but he spoke again. “Not as a thank you though. No, I don’t need anything for finding the pen. I’m simply fine with the happiness of seeing you reunited with it. I want you to go out to dinner with me.” Her heart hammered at her chest as she tried to speak.

“I-I-I would be, uh, yes.” She finally managed to say and smiled brightly at him. “I would be honored.” He smiled at her answer, silently thanking the pen as much as she was for giving them this chance.


End file.
